I run and I hide'
by Jessiefreeman
Summary: Just a normal day in the ED will change Caleb Knight's life and is about to be turned upside down - This based on the whole Cal and Baby storyline which we see in the Autumn preview, It's how I feel I would like it played out to be. Disclaimer, I don't own casualty or any of the casualty cast sadly so all rights go to the BBC any people you don't recognise is my own characters
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I have seen and read a few stories that involve the whole upcoming storyline with Cal and the baby which I'm not mentally prepared for yet so I thought because Cal is one of my favourites, I thought I write a story involving him. It is different and It's different to how it's made in the trailer so hopefully you will still enjoy it. This is my first fan fiction in years so I'm very rusty so I want to thank Jrmboots for helping me out and beta' for me and listening to my ideas! I did appreciate it and I'm grateful. I also want to say thank you to the shoelace fandom for accepting me in the fandom, as I said in my bio I've been a fan of casualty for years I just didn't know that the show was so popular on tumblr etc. I'm 'jessieknighthardy' on there so if you would like to follow/message me or anything feel free. but I really do hope you enjoy

xx

Cal, having changed into his scrubs, entered the ED and walked over to the nurses' station.

"Congratulations, Dr. Knight" remarked a familiar female voice, "you've actually managed to get here before your shift is due to start."

"Well, what can I say. Seeing your face at the briefing makes it worth it", replied Cal, wearing a small smirk. Blushing slightly from the compliment, Connie arched her eyebrow and glanced down at the paperwork in her hand.

"Time to do some work, Dr. Knight", she stated, as she turned and walked away. Cal stared at some of the files before he felt the presence of someone standing next to him.

"Have you seen Zoe yet?", Max asked, as he leant against the desk.

"No, not yet", Cal replied. Placing the file down, he turned to face his obviously heartbroken friend fully, and continued, "So what actually happened with you two anyway?"

"Doesn't matter, mate", Max shrugged before turning and walking away.

"Okay, gather round", echoed Connie's authoritative voice.

With impressive speed, many of the ED's doctors and nurses had gathered around.

"So, after last weeks incident, I would first like to welcome back Nurse Masters who, in spite of medical advice, was adamant that he returned to work."

"What can I say?", Jacob responded smoothly, "can't keep away from you any longer, sweet cheeks." Connie, failing to stifle her smile, shook her head at the Nurse's overt flirting. Composing herself, Connie cleared her throat and continued, "also, welcome back to Charlie. It's great to see you back, but please, no more heroics this time." Pausing, Connie smiled gently at the older nurse.

"Alright, lets get on with the day. Dr. Knight, you'll be leading cubicles until Dr. Keogh arrives."

Cal sighed as he leant his head on the counter.

"You'll be fine", comforted Charlie, as he patted the younger Doctor on the shoulder. Chuckling, Cal nodded, "yeah, for some reason, I don't think today is my day." Picking up his file, Cal continued, "its good to have you back, Charlie", before turning to call his first patient through.

—

Zoe walked though to the nurses' station, sighing as she placed down her stethoscope and flopped into the computer chair, intent on checking the computer.

"Bad morning, Zoe?" asked Charlie.

"Could say that", she replied, giving the nurse a small, tired smile, before returning to the computer. Distracted as a maroon blur hurried through her peripheral, Zoe glanced in its direction, only to spot the person she most wanted to see.

"Max, can we have a quick word?", Zoe quickly requested, hoping the man she loved… loves would oblige and walk over. Max, following only a brief hesitation, walked towards the consultant.

"Look, I just want to talk", Zoe sighed, "if you can stand being in the room with me for more than a few seco… -", Zoe stopped, interrupted by the ringing emergency phone.

"You should probably get that", Max stated, before leaving.

Zoe glared at the loud interruption.

"Zoe Hanna", she answered distractedly, as she watched her husband walk away. "Hey Dixie", she responded to the voice on the other end of the line. Gently rubbing her eyes as she listened to the paramedic, Zoe nodded and concluded the conversation, "Okay, see you soon." Zoe placed the phone down, before pausing briefly to compose her self.

"Alright guys, listen up", she announced, as the staff gathered around her. "We have an RTC coming in, two pronounced dead at the scene, a young girl, their daughter, with a queried fracture, superficial cuts and bruises, and two in a critical state. Ethan, Lofty, Lily and Alicia, I want you in RESUS, and Cal, you work on the young girl with Robyn. You'll need to contact someone for her."

Cal, desperate for a break, headed towards the staff room.

"Lizzie's X-Rays are back", called Robyn.

"Right, of course", Cal sighed resignedly, coming to terms with the loss of his break. Accepting the iPad from Robyn, Cal looked over the X-Ray on the screen.

"Well, at least it's a clean fracture", Cal absently commented. Signalling that Robyn should follow, Cal continued, "once the social worker arrives, we can send her straight up to plaster", as he walked over to cubicle 4.

"Lizzie, you'll need to have a cast, I'm afraid." Cal stated as he moved to stand by the girl's bedside.

"That'll be cool", Robyn comforted, with a kind smile on her face, "you can get any colour you want. And everyone can sign it."

"Lizzie, there will be someone coming to talk to you in a little while", Cal gently explained. Quickly glancing up, and with a look of apprehension, Lizzie stuttered, "Am I in trouble?"

Robyn frantically shook her head, as Cal smiled faintly and softly replied, "not at all, we just need to go through some things. Because you won't be able to home with your parents." Nodding sadly, Lizzie looked down.

Cal walked out of the cubicle and leant heavily on the nurses station.

"Poor kid", breathed Ethan, who had come to stand next to his elder brother. Cal sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. How are the other two doing?"

"We lost one. Managed to stabilise the other, but its still touch and go."

—

"Mate, there's a social worker asking for you over at reception", announced a voice. Glancing away from the paperwork he was working on, Cal looked up to see a confused Noel.

"Cheers", Cal acknowledged, as he looked over towards Lizzie's cubical. She was fast asleep. He quickly strode over to reception, and found a women stood, with a baby carrier on the floor next her.

"You must be the social worker", Cal began with a professional smile, " hanks for coming in so quickly. Lizzie is through this way, if you'd like to follow me." Turning quickly, Cal called over to Robyn and made his way over to cubical 4.

Before she could utter a single word of protest, the middle aged lady found herself following the young doctor, baby carrier in tow.

"This is Lizzie, have we forwarded her notes over to you?"

"I think … -" started the social worker, a confused frown marring her face.

"Oh, uh. A baby?" interrupted a puzzled Cal, who had remembered the baby carrier, "Robyn, would you mind taking the baby for a moment? Just, I don't think this is the best place for it".

Though initially reluctant, the women handed the carrier over to a smiling Robyn, who, having mumbled reassuring noises to the baby, commented

"no need to worry, your baby is safe with me", over her shoulder as she left the cubicle.

"I think there has been a confusion, I'm Amanda from the Social Services", stated the women.

"Confusion? Sorry, I thought I had been clear in my explanation when we spoke on the phone earlier?" responded Cal.

Furrowing her brow, she questioned, "you are Dr. Caleb Knight?"

"One and only", replied Cal with a cocky smirk, not even glancing up from Lizzie's charts.

"There has definitely been a mistake", insisted Amanda.

"Mistake?" sternly questioned Connie, who had appeared at the foot of the bed. Before anyone could respond, Noel, followed by a smartly dressed lady, arrived.

"Excuse me Cal? This is Meg, she's here to talk to Lizzie. Nice meeting you, Meg", he smiled, before walking back over to reception. An increasingly confused Cal looked between the three women.

"Dr. Knight, would you care to explain what is going on?" Connie asked.

"Uh..?" fumbled Cal.

"Okay, lets make the question simpler. Who is this women, and why have you brought her in to see a very vulnerable young patient?"

"I? Urm", Cal, gesturing towards Amanda, blurted "Mrs. Beauchamp, I must have been mistaken. I thought Amanda was here for Lizzie. She asked specifically for me at reception."

Frowning, Connie glared at Cal before calling over to Dr. Chao.

"Okay, Meg, I will leave you and Lizzie in the capable hands of Dr. Chao, Dr. Knight and Amanda, if you would follow me, please."

After quickly glancing at Amanda, Cal followed Connie into her office.

"So, why do you wish to speak with one of my doctors?" Connie questioned, whilst sitting in her chair, and gesturing for the other two to sit.

"Well, it's concerning the baby I brought with me", replied Amanda.

xx

There we have the first chapter, I would really appreciate if you could give a review or message me with your thoughts, I hope you like it again a massive thank you to Jrmboots who sort of helped me out and listened to my ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

**I shall now apologise for the late, late, late update, I had a friend stay over for the week while my parents were away so I couldn't really update etc then, I was working all last week and my mum's been poorly the last week and this weekend I've been off, but we had some bad news yesterday so yeah here it is, I will have a new chapter up tomorrow or Tuesday depending on what time I finish work tomorrow.**

* * *

"Continue" Connie nodded for the social worker to continue what she saying as Cal sat down on the vacant seat across from Connie.

Amanda looked at Connie, then back to Cal "Dr. Knight I really think we need to talk alone?" She said in a sympathetic voice as she was about to say something else a small cough interrupted.

"I don't think that is necessary. If it involves one of my valuable staff's time in which he could be saving a life and that it is in shift time, then I should know" She said looking over at the woman.

Cal nodded "Its Cal, please call me Cal" He sighed as the woman kept referring him to his profession before looking at Connie back to Amanda "what she said" He replied, he shifted in his seat sitting up straight as he placed his stethoscope on the desk.

Amanda sighed and nodded "Okay, well, I believe you, earlier this year have been in a relationship Miss. Ashbie?" She started off.

Cal head snapped up and looked at the social worker. He hated when she was mentioned, it has only been a few months and it still hurt, the woman that he loved in a long time, who turned out to be a con-artist. "Yes, Look where is this going because I have patients to see," He said irritated that Taylor was brought up.

Amanda looks at him and nod "Were you aware that she was pregnant?" She asked before looking down at her file "No, No I wasn't" He said abruptly and sighed and ran his hand over his face.

Amanda sighed and looked at Connie, who sat trying to absorb the information that was going on in front of her. Amanda handed a piece of paper, "Taylor wanted me to give this to you, I think its best if you read it" She gives a small smile handing it over to him.

Cal took the paper and unfolded it as he scanned the paper, before looking up and started to read the letter.

 _'Cal,_

 _I know you hate me, I don't blame you and I hate myself for hurting you but shortly after I was arrested. I found out I was pregnant, I didn't want to tell you because I knew you wouldn't believe me. But you have a daughter, I handed her over shortly after she was born, mainly because she deserves so much than I can give her. Cal. I know you're reading this thinking she isn't yours, but she is, and I told them that you would take care of her since I wouldn't be out for a while. Please, I don't want her to be passed around foster homes like a spare part that no one wanted. Please look after her, I know that your and Ethan can do that, give her a stable and loving home. She has no name as of yet, just baby girl for now._

 _Love Taylor'_

Cal read the letter once again before looking at the social worker with fear in his eyes. Amanda took a deep breath and gave a small smile "Cal, I know it's a lot to take on, trust me, but because she has no other family, I'm afraid…" Amanda was cut off

"So you want me to take care of the baby?"He asked still not quite believing what he had just read. As Connie looked at him and spoke up "Cal… you, need to think this through, you've got a responsibility to that baby" Connie said in more of a sympathetic tone. Cal looked at Connie and then back to Amanda.

"How old is the baby?" Connie asked concerned about the newborn.

Amanda smiled "A few days," she said as her phone in her handbag started to ring. She looked at them both "Excuse me, I have to take this" She said, standing up and walking out the room.

Cal watched her leave as he rubbed his face, letting out a frustrated groan. Connie looked at the young doctor with sympathy and bit her lip, She was about to speak when the door opened again "I'm sorry they're an emergency, I have to go I'm sorry" She said quickly before she closed the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robyn was by the nurse station with a wailing baby on her shoulder rocking her back and forth as she tried to get the baby to stop crying.

Max tried to pull funny faces to try to make her stop crying "Max can you stop please and do something useful" Robyn sighed at her brother trying to comfort the baby.

She looked around and saw that the social worker was coming out of Connie's office, making a rush outside "Excuse me?!" Robyn called out after the social worker who was briskly walking out of the door.

Robyn tried to follow her, "Excuse me, Miss?" She called out but was ignored by the social worker who was on the phone. "Brilliant, who forgets their newborn?" Robyn muttered looking down at the baby.

Connie sat in silence, she wasn't the one for emotions and to be sympathetic to her staff, that was more Zoe's department, that's why she brought her back and to help the workload and to comfort her staff, in which she can't do, but Connie couldn't help but feel sorry for the young doctor, who is usually so confident to be so…Vulnerable.

"Cal, I-" She paused "I'm not good at things like this but. The baby needs you and" She was cut off this time by Robyn walking into the office. Connie looked took back at the nurse who just walked into the office without knocking.

"Sorry, Mrs Beauchamp, But the baby is crying and the social worker just walked out, I think she needs changing or something?" Robyn looked at the clinical lead and Cal. Cal looked up to see the screaming girl in Robyn's arms, His eyes fixated on the baby not breaking his eye contact.

Connie nodded. "The baby bag is there, Um…Cal?" Connie asked, but he shook his head. Connie sighed "Robyn, can you take care of her just for a few more minutes?" Connie asked.

Robyn sighed and nodded unsure what was going on "Okay" She grabbed the bag and left the room quickly. Connie watched the nurse walk by with the baby.

Connie looked across to Cal, "Why don't you go and have a few minutes" Connie asked as she stands up and looks at Cal who nodded slowly "Can we not tell anyone…not yet" He asked, Connie gave a small smile and nodded.

Cal got up and looked back at his boss "Mrs Beauchamp" He spoke as Connie looked back up "Thank you" He said before walking out of the room. Connie smiled and sat back in the chair as she watched the door shut.

* * *

Charlie walked out in his hoodie "Fancy seeing you here?" he says standing next to his friend. Connie turned to Charlie and smiled, "We all need some fresh air sometimes Charlie" She says softly.

Charlie nodded and chuckled looking at many passing people walking by "So, that social worker left without the baby" Charlie spoke after a few moments of silence. "Yeah, Emergency or something, I don't know… It's getting sorted" Connie replied.

Connie looked over at Charlie who raised an eyebrow in confusion and had so many questions "Don't look at me like that" She said sternly.

Charlie shook his head "Like what?" He chuckled "You know what, anyway, How's your day back?" Connie asked changing the subject quickly. "Like, I've never been away" Charlie smiled as they walked back into the ED together.

* * *

Cal walked into the staffroom to find that the baby was on the side in her carrier. He looked around to see that Robyn was nowhere to be seen. He frowned as he thought of the nurse being ruthless leaving a newborn on her own.

Cal plucked up the courage to look at the baby closely who was stirring in her sleep as he placed his finger near her hand to see if she would grasp it.

"Sorry Cal…I went to put the nappy in the bin rather than this bin, stinking the place " Robyn walked in as Cal moved away from the carrier "I uh, yeah" Cal nodded "No harm done" He smiled at the nurse who looked at him as she picked the carrier and walked out of the room leaving Cal standing there

Charlie walked back at the nurses station to see that Robyn still had the baby as she put the carrier on the side and fixed her blanket.

"So no one has come back for the baby yet?" Rita asked putting a pile of files on the desk as Robyn shrugged and shook her head "No not yet" She sighed as she looked at the sleeping baby.

Ethan came over from RESUS "And who is this little cutie" He asked admiring the baby in the carrier on top of the desk "An unknown baby, brought in by the social worker she was with Cal and Connie earlier" Lily butted in as she moved past Ethan.

"Cal and Connie?" Ethan asked wondering why his older brother was in an office with a social worker.

"Probably getting told off or something, it's usually why he is in there" Lily left the nurse station once again with Alicia in tow, who smiled before she followed.

Connie walked to pick a file up "So any idea who the baby belongs to?" Charlie asks looking up from the computer.

Connie looked up to answer but kept her mouth shut as she looked behind Charlie and gave a small smile before she walked away.

"Me apparently"

* * *

 **And there we have it, I hope you like it, I re-wrote a few bit's, but I'm unsure if I did the right thing, I wouldn't mind your feedback if you have any, but I hope you like the story!**

 **~ Jess**


	3. Chapter 3

**First and foremost, I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time. I have been away from the shoelace fandom for a few months, just to clear my head and concentrate on real life for a bit, along with missing about 15 episodes of casualty but I caught up. It's all good, Thanks so much for those who have messaged me on Tumblr to welcome me back, I'm glad to be back and so much looking forward to getting into more writing. Thank you for those who still read this, I know the storyline has long gone, but I thought I just continue in the way I would have liked the story to play out. Unfortunately, I do not own any of the cast in this story all rights go to the BBC.**

* * *

Charlie stood up straight, as the rest of the ED staff stood around, taking in the revelation.

"I'm sorry, what?" Ethan squinted as he placed the file he was holding, back onto the desk and walked towards his older brother.

Cal looked down at Ethan and sighed, before looking up at Charlie looking for help.

Charlie nodded and gave a small smile "Why don't you two boys go into my office and talk" the older nurse guided them towards his office.

"I have a patient, in Cubicles" Ethan speaks up looking at Charlie, breaking his eye contact from Cal.

"I will get you if needed," Charlie says as he opens the door for the doctors to walk in.

"Cal!" Robyn walked over with the car seat that the small baby was sleeping.

Cal turned around to face the nurse "Robyn…can you just keep her for a bit longer? Please?" He asked in desperation as he looked down at the small infant.

Robyn sighed and nodded as she walked off in the direction of the staff room.

* * *

Cal walked into the office and closed the door behind him and let out a small audible sigh before turning to his younger brother.

"I don't understand Cal?" Ethan sits down on a chair shaking his head as he tried to process the news.

Cal sat across from Ethan and passed him the letter Taylor sent him. "Maybe this will explain" He rubs his hand over his face and pinched his cheeks as he watched his brother read the letter.

A few minutes after Ethan processed the whole letter. "So, she's yours?" He asks "Do you know that for sure? You need to get a DNA test" Ethan looks back at the letter.

"Why? The letter says that I'm the baby's father, not to mention the social worker just left the baby here" Cal stood up and sighed.

Ethan let out an audible sigh "Cal you can't even look after yourself let alone look after a baby, a newborn in fact" Ethan stands up.

Cal turned to face his brother, annoyed and scoffed "Do you think I don't know that Ethan? What else am I suppose to do?" he yells at his brother, sighing.

"I need some air," Cal says as he opens the office door and walks out towards the exit.

"Cal! I need you to sign these…" Noel shouted but seeing the locum leave he placed them to one side and carried on with registering a patient waiting.

Ethan walked out of the office, sighing as he walked back into the cubicles. Looking for his patient he was treating earlier.

Charlie noticed the young doctor "Everything okay?" He asked. Ethan nodded as he took the charts to look at the last observations, forgetting about the mess his brother was in once again.

* * *

Cal stood outside the entrance staring into space as ambulances and people went by. He sighed and looked down at the ground before he looked back at the department doors.

He walked back into the department and walked through to cubicles, avoiding Noel, for now. He walked through the nurses station ignoring people who looked as he went by. Now knowing about the baby.

Robyn sat in the staff room reading a magazine considering that the baby was asleep, she needed something to keep her occupied, she looked up to see that Cal had entered.

"Thanks, Robyn, I really appreciate it" Cal spoke quietly to the nurse as he leaned on the counter.

Robyn gave a small smile "No problem, It's a shock" She says as she looked back at the baby. "She's the cutest thing" Robyn grinned looking back.

Cal smiled a little and looked at the peaceful baby, laid in her car seat as he walked over and took her tiny hand and ran his finger over gently as he stared at her.

* * *

Cal could feel the presence of someone else in the room, he didn't turn to see who it was just stared at the baby in front of him.

"Cal, Connie has told me to let you know, she's giving you a few days to get settled and that there is the creche for when you want to come back." Charlie walked over towards the kitchen and put the kettle on.

Cal nodded and looked over at Charlie "Thanks, Charlie" he says before turning back to the baby, standing up from his sitting position he carefully picked the stirring baby and held her close to his chest, looking down at his daughter settling in his arms, he let out a small sigh and smiled.

"I thought she would actually cry when I pick her up," Cal said as he looked at Charlie who was clearly watching, but tried to hide it.

Charlie smiled "What made you say that?" he raised his eyebrow looking at the young doctor with his newborn.

"Well I'm hardly the father type, I mean just look at my lifestyle, not to mention I live in my brother's flat" He sighed as he looked back down at the sleeping infant.

"No one is ready to be a parent Cal. You'll be fine. Everyone is behind you and I can guarantee that everyone would love to help out" Charlie says as he rinsed a mug that was left on the side.

"Thanks, Charlie" Cal smiled and sat down on the sofa and sat back, sitting down resting the baby.

"I will wait here for a while and wait for Ethan," Cal says. Charlie smiles and nods before leaving the staff room, shutting the door as he left leaving Cal with his daughter.

* * *

 **I'm hoping this Chapter is okay, I kind of just winged it being a while I wrote the first two chapters. I'm hoping you will continue to read the story, I have some ideas, especially with the whole adoption and Emilie storyline. However, I will probably keep Matilda in the story due to an idea! Rather than following the show, after all, this is a fanfic!**

 **I would love some feedback whether its review or Tumblr or PM - I don't bite, I just want to see your reviews on this story.**

 **Thank you for your patience and I will be writing more in the future!**

 **Jess**


End file.
